The Last Sycorax
by Naseem Otim
Summary: The Doctor and Rory fight the last Sycorax but who will win.


Rory: So Doctor where are we going next?

Doctor: Rory before we go anywhere I would like to ask you something.

Rory: Go ahead.

Doctor: Rory why did you choose to stay with me in the TARDIS when Amy got shot by those Daleks.

Rory: You don't mess about do you doctor?

Doctor: I need you to be honest with me Rory.

Rory: Well its quite simple Doctor when Amy got exterminated there was nothing left for me o earth and I don't like to admit it but you Doctor are in my family and your're the only person I've got left except for River but she's in Jail.

Doctor: Right so where do you want to go Rory?

Rory: Well I've always wanted to go to Egypt.

Doctor: Ancient Egypt it is, last time I went let's just say Cleopatra knows her way around... hmm Egypt it is.

When they step out of the TARDIS

Doctor: Now that's interesting...

Rory: Sorry Doctor I might be wrong but last time I checked there weren't any statues of aliens in Ancient Egypt or is my history messed up Doc?

Doctor: No your right Rory this wasn... did you just call me Doc? I like that! Like I was saying this wasn't meant to happen.

Rory: So which species is this and why are they here?

Doctor: The species is the Sycorax and there's only one, why he's here? Well I guess we will find out why he's here in a few minutes.

Egyptians Guards arrive and take Rory and Doctor to Pharaoh

Rory: This is why I love travelling with you Doctor, what could be better than running all the time, getting shot at and getting arrested.

Doctor: Shut up Rory I don't take kindly to your sarcasm besides you love saving the world with me.

Rory: Oh and did I forget to mention that I died and got erased from time.

Doctor: That was your fault.

Sycorax: Are you two lovebirds done?

Doctor: Not really but I'm sure you'd like to say something so go ahead.

Sycorax: Well I'm sure you're wondering how I got here and managed to take over Egypt.

Rory: I am... if any ones interested.

Doctor: Well it's quite obvious how you managed to take over Egypt, no offence but look at them they are primitive, so simple but how you get here that's interesting because the Sycorax don't have anything to help them travel in time.

Rory: and why are you here?

Doctor: Good enough question, well done Rory well done.

Sycorax: Well Doctor I had a little help from one of your ... oldest friends.

Doctor: None of my friends would help you.

Rory: Yeah you... alien.

Sycorax: Be quiet you insufficient human scum.

Doctor: Hey don't you dare if the human race was so worthless why did you want they're planet?

Sycorax: More land Doctor.

Doctor: So are you going to tell me your plan or not?

Sycorax: No I'm not going to.

Doctor: Good I was hoping you'd say that.

Sycorax: Why's that?

Doctor: because I want the satisfaction of finding out.

Sycorax: well look at the position you're in Doctor.

Rory: Yes Doctor don't forget we are in chains.

Doctor I'm not stupid Rory and Last Sycorax I'll give you one chance to stop all of this or I will figure out your plan and stop you.

Sycorax: Ha ha ha, you stop me no chance.

Doctor: The last time a Sycorax laughed at me, I killed every single Sycorax except you.

Sycorax: but I've got you right where I want you Doctor.

Doctor: Not for long.

Doctor waves screwdriver and chains break.

Doctor: Guess what Sycorax I have committed genocide before I'm not afraid of doing it again.

Rory: What's genocide?

Doctor: I'll explain later but first RUN!

Rory: Not again

Rory and Doctor's exit is blocked by Sycorax

Rory: Wait, what you where just there.

Doctor: Of course so my "friend" gave you a vortex manipulator let me guess Jack?

Sycorax: No actually.

Doctor: Then who is it?

Sycorax: Doctor I don't think you're in any position to ask me questions.

Rory: Yea shut up Doctor before you get me killed again.

Sycorax: Throw them in prison guards.

Doctor: Ok but I warned you and I will get out and kill the last Sycorax.

Sycorax: And yet I'm not the one in chains.

Doctor: Well not for long.

Sycorax: We shall see Doctor. Now take them away.

Doctor: Your responsible for your race's extinction.

Rory and Doctor are thrown into prison.

Rory: Have you got a plan?

Doctor: No

Rory: Great so here we are, in prison and without a plan what could be worse?

Doctor: I don't know dying maybe.

Rory: Oh yea I've already done that and been erased from time, on the same day. Top that.

Doctor: This isn't a game or joke Rory. Would you like a jelly baby?

Rory: Yes actually.

Doctor gives Rory Jelly Baby and Takes one for himself.

Rory: So what is genocide?

Doctor: Genocide Rory is when someone wipes out an entire race.

Doctor: I always give everyone a warning but no second chances.

Rory: No second chances that's very nice isn't it. ( Sarcastically )

Doctor: I'm not nice.

Rory: Of course you are Doctor.

Doctor: No I really am not.

Rory: Whatever Doctor.

Doctor: Any more questions?

Rory: Yes. Just one.

Doctor: Go Ahead.

Rory: So how have you got those Jelly Babies and your sonic in the same coat?

Doctor: TimeLord technology.

Rory: Explain

Doctor: Like my Tardis its bigger on the inside.

Rory: Oh I understand.

Doctor: Good.

Doctor waves sonic and door opens.

Rory: You had that the whole time.

Doctor: Obviously.

Sycorax is giving speech.

Sycorax: So my Egyptian servants...

Doctor: Sorry to intrude but the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun has arrived.

Rory: They are slaves remember?

Doctor: Yes not a very good choice of words there.

Sycorax: Who let them out.

Doctor: Nobody, I let myself out.

Sycorax: but how.

Doctor: My screwdriver, the only reason I didn't get out straight away is because I wanted a little chat with Rory, My good Egyptians...

Rory: My God...

Sycorax: My God...

Doctor: You are being treated like slaves and in your hearts you know that this creature isn't a God so let us all reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and take back your country.

Sycorax starts to run.

Doctor: Rory...

Rory: Yea I know run.

Sycorax types random date in vortex manipulator.

Doctor: C'mon Rory Alonsy

Doctor tackles Sycorax to the floor and Rory grabs Doctor's foot just in time. They all are transported to anther area.

Doctor: Cmon you don't want to do anything stupid.

Sycorax points gun at Rory.

Sycorax: I'll do what I want.

Doctor waves screwdriver.

Rory: Cmon it's over.

Sycorax: It will never be over and doctor you will see your friend very soon. One word Tremas.

Doctor: Who?

Sycorax: You don't remember? WOW!

Rory: Don't remember what?

Sycorax jumps off mountain.

Doctor and Rory look down to see Sycorax's dead body.

Doctor: There goes The Last Sycorax.

Doctor and Rory use vortex manipulator to travel back to Egypt.

In Tardis

Rory: That was amazing.

Doctor: Not it was depressing another very old race is extinct, but you where fantastic! and you know what? So was I.

Rory: So what's next.

Doctor: Tremas.

Rory: What's that?

Doctor: I've forgotten but I'm sure we'll be reminded pretty soon.

Dark shadow of what looks like a human being. In background four drumbeats play.


End file.
